Tribulation
by TheRockSays
Summary: Adam (Edge), his girlfriend Catherine, and Shawn Michaels go on a camping trip for a weekend of fun. Little do they know that there will be many obstacles before they can even begin worrying about home. Will they survive?
1. Attack

**Title:** Tribulation

**Rating: **PG-13, just to be on the safe side.

**Summary: **Adam (Edge), his girlfriend Catherine, and Shawn Michaels go on a camping trip for a weekend of fun. Little do they know that there will be many obstacles before they can even begin worrying about home. Will they survive?

**Disclaimer: **I own NOTHING, got that? Nada!

* * *

Shawn Michaels makes his way through a thick group of intertwined branches, holding a mesh bag full of fish. He drops them on the ground and holds back the branches, allowing Catherine to pass through.

Shawn picks up his catch and says, "Did you see that one big fish I almost had?"

A smile appears on Catherine's face, "Yeah, I did…but almost is –"

Shawn cuts her off placing his hand over her mouth. He motions for her to stay quiet as a cluster of nearby bushes rustle. Shawn beckons Catherine to get lower to the ground as he does so himself. No sooner than Catherine does what she is told a large grizzly bear emerges from the forest. Catherine's eyes grow wide and she tries to make a break for it but Shawn catches her and with a stern look and firm hand makes her sit still. But it was too late; the large bear saw her movements and begins to sniff the air. The brown bear gradually makes his way to where Shawn and Catherine are hiding. Catherine looks at Shawn for instructions. He thinks for a moment and then gestures towards the fish. Catherine nods her head promptly and Shawn quickly stands up, getting the bear's attention. He un-ties the bag and throws all but two of the fish in the bear's direction. He then motions for Catherine to make a run for it. Catherine hesitates and gives Shawn a look that says, 'What about you?' Shawn her a light shove and she cautiously backs away towards their camp. The bear looks up after finishing its meal as Catherine makes a dash for the camp. The huge bear swiftly catches up to Catherine and corners her at a nearby tree. Catherine flattens her back against the tree as the bear gets closer. Shawn quickly gets behind the bear and begins to make a great deal of noise. The grizzly turns it head and Shawn signals for Catherine to go. Instead, she stands there, petrified, as the bear paws at Shawn. Catherine lets out a shrill scream.

Back at the camp, Adam who is trying to make a fire, hears the scream and looks up.

"Cat?"

He throws down the stick and runs into the woods, following Catherine's screams. He reaches the clearing where the bear is still pawing at a fallen Shawn. Adam checks on his girlfriend and then whispers something in her ear. She nods, but does not move. Adam nudges her and she finally moves away. Adam runs quickly back to camp and retrieves a rifle. He shrugs back into the forest.

Shawn is continuously being mauled by the bear. Catherine is standing there waiting for something to happen. All of a sudden a loud gun shot is heard. The bear stops pawing at Shawn and runs off. Catherine makes sure the bear is gone and then runs to Shawn's side. Out of the branches, Adam appears with the rifle. He walks over to where Catherine is knelt with Shawn's head in her lap, blood streaming from open wounds.

"Oh man, Shawn, are you okay? Cat, we got to get help. I'll carry him back to camp and you run back and use your cell phone to get some help okay?"

"Alright Adam, but I…"

"Just go okay? And get out the first aid kit as well."

Catherine nods and gently kisses Shawn's forehead. She runs off towards the camp as Adam lifts Shawn on his shoulders and begins to make his way to the camp as well.

_

* * *

_

_Flashback_

_Catherine was packing and re-packing her camping bag, making sure she had everything. Shawn was in the other hotel room that was connected to Adam and Catherine's. Adam was in the shower, wanting to enjoy his last real, hot shower before the big trip. He got out and wrapped a towel around his wais, making his way to the main part of the hotel room._

"_Are you sure we have to do this? I mean c'mon Cat, a week sleeping on dirt with bugs crawling on us? You actually want to do this?" He had said, desperately wanting to get out of it. He hated the outdoors and not to mention had this growing pit in the bottom of his stomach telling him this would not turn out the way they had planned._

"_Don't be such a party-pooper Adam. Don't make me sing that song either!" Catherine was very excited, she loved being outside. _

"_Oh dear God Cat, would you stop with that dang song?! 'Every party has a pooper! That's why we invited you! Party pooper! That's you! '" He had said, mimicking her. "Is Shawn all ready as well?"_

"_I donno, lemmie ask." Catherine walked away from her bags and into the other room where Shawn was packing a different bag with all the supplies they'd need. "Hey Shawn! Are you going to be ready to leave tomorrow as soon as we get up? Adam here is about to jump out of his towel and I quite frankly don't want to see that right now!"_

"_Yes, I'll be ready. I've been ready!" Shawn had said with a huge grin and a bit of a laugh. "Don't let him bug you! Sing that song as much as you want! If the shoe fits, WEAR IT!" Shawn started laughing again as Catherine went back into her room where Edge was now fully dressed._

_They all three went to bed that night and woke up quite early the next morning. Catherine woke first and quickly put on her clothes and pulled her blonde hair back into a ponytail. Shawn was next. He also pulled his longer hair back after getting dressed. _

"_Hey! Party pooper! GET UP!" Catherine was jabbing her finger at Adam's side, and jumping all over the bed like a mad woman. "GET UP!!!!!"_

_Adam finally got out of bed and put on his clothes. They all got their things together and headed down to the lobby for a little breakfast before heading out. After eating, they loaded their bags into Shawn's jeep. All three of them piled in and they were off. _


	2. Lost and a Kiss

Adam slowly makes his way back to the camp. He finally arrives and lays Shawn down on a sleeping bag that Catherine had laid out before she got her cell phone. Catherine turns around and is relieved to see her boyfriend. She runs over to him and buries her tear-streaked face in his shoulder.

"The phone is out. I don't have a signal at all," she finally manages to choke out. "I walked around a little bit and I got nothing. What are we going to do? Shawn needs help."

"Cat, I really don't know," Adam says, wiping the tears from her cheeks. "Why don't you get the first aid kit out, and I'll see what I can with the phone?"

"Okay, whose bag is it in?"

"I think Shawn put it in his, but I don't know."

Catherine gets the bags and looks through them, finding the first aid kit in Shawn's bag. She opens it and pulls out some gauze, tape, and antiseptic wash. She walks over to where Shawn is laying. Gingerly she puts some of the cool liquid on a piece of gauze and gently cleans his wounds. After getting him cleaned up and bandaged, she goes over to their food and water supply to get a canteen.

Meanwhile, Adam is walking about trying to pick up a signal for the phone. The sun begins to sink lower beyond the horizon and he still hasn't got a signal. He decides to head back to camp. Only now, he isn't quite sure which way is the correct way.

"Great, now look what I've done. I told her, and I told her again, this was a bad idea!" He says to himself. "Now I'm lost, and Shawn is hurt, and of course, THE PHONE DOESN'T WORK!" Getting angry he starts to yell, as a cloud of birds rises from the trees. One of the birds does his business…on his head. He raises his hand and puts on it his head and bringing it back down finds a sticky mess of white goo. "Great! ANYTHING ELSE YOU WOULD LIKE TO GIVE ME?"

Back at the camp, Catherine has Shawn in a reclined position, so that he does not choke on the water she is slowly giving him. She hears some screaming and recognizes them belonging to Adam. Shawn begins to stir and looks up at Catherine. He smiles weakly and tries to sit up.

"Hi Shawn, how is your head?" Catherine puts the water bottle back down and runs a finger over the bandages she put on his head.

"Errr, it hurts, what the hell happened to me?" Shawn looks very confused and is looking at Catherine in an odd manner. "And who are you?"

Catherine seems a little taken aback but calms down. "Oh Shawn, you were attacked by a bear earlier. And it's me, Catherine. Don't you remember?"

"Catherine? Well sorry, but I really don't. So I was attacked by a bear?"

Catherine nods her head in agreement, a sad look coming across her face. "Shawn, do you remember anything at all?"

"No, actually I don't." He feels his head, running his fingers over the white gauze held down by the tape. "Did you do all this?"

"Yes, I did."

Shawn looks around and notices a few things. "Wait a minute, are we alone?"

"For the time being, yes we are. Adam went out walking around trying to get a signal for the phone." Catherine takes a seat by Shawn and starts to wipe away the blood that has ran down his face.

Shawn stops her by placing his hand over hers. "Thank you…Catherine." And with that, he leans in and lightly kisses her lips.

Adam has finally found the clearing where the bear attacked Shawn a few hours before. He sees the two remaining fish that Shawn did not give to the bear. Adam gets the bag before making his way back to camp. Finally realizing where he is, he emerges back to the camp. Where he finds his girlfriend and best friend…kissing?

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? I leave for an hour and this is what happens?!"

Adam looks pissed as Catherine breaks the kiss.

"Adam calm down it –"

"Save it Cat, because I don't want to hear it." Adam throws down the fish and begins to set up their tent. While Shawn sits there, looking extremely confused.


	3. Arguing, Talking, and Panic

"Listen to me Adam!"

He ignores her and begins to create the tent.

"Would you listen to me for a damn minute here?!"

Adam spins around and looks at her. "What? I'm trying to set this up so we aren't cold tonight. Spit out whatever it is you have to say and then leave me alone. You know I don't appreciate this at all."

Catherine narrows her eyes and burns them into his. "You don't appreciate this? YOU? Of course! ITS ALL ABOUT YOU ISN'T IT?! Well for once, you have to put your giant ego aside and look at the big picture here! That man over there has been attacked by a bear. He remembers NOTHING."

"Okay wait a minute. You mean Shawn doesn't remember who you are or where he is?"

"Jesus Christ YES ADAM! That is why he kissed me! He doesn't know that you and I are dating. He doesn't even know who you are! He was thanking me for bandaging those giant gashes on his head. Nothing happened, got it? NOTHING! You need to cool your jets and think about this for a minute before you blow that blonde head of yours."

"Wow, I ... I'm sorry. I had no idea, Cat."

"Yeah, well now you do. But whatever, put up the tent. I am not even going to worry about this anymore." Catherine turns around to get some food out of the bags, but before returning to Shawn to faces Edge again. "Oh, and if you think I would ever do something like that to us, you are sadly mistaken." Catherine turns back around and walks back to Shawn where she gives him some of the food they brought, while Edge sets up the tent.

Adam finally has the tent set up, and Catherine has cooked the two fish. The two guys eat and talk, Adam trying to jog Shawn's memory. Catherine walks into the big tent to set up things for the night. After finally getting the sleeping bags, lantern, extra blankets, and numerous other items, she emerges back to where Adam and Shawn are still talking.

"You really don't remember anything? Not even that song Catherine kept singing allll the way down here?"

"Sorry Adam, but I don't. And I'm really sorry for kissing her. I didn't know you two were an item. I thought she and I were here together, I had no idea."

"Don't worry about it, man. She explained it to me. I guess, I don't know. Today has been a really bad day, not mention a long one."

"Yeah I can tell, you do know that a bird crapped in your hair…don't you?"

"OH JEEZE! I forgot about that!" Adam bolts up and grabs a towel and begins to wipe away the now dry white gunk.

"Uh…what are you doing?" Catherine looks at Adam with a very concerned look.

"I was just…never mind," Adam says, with a sly smile.

"Okay then? C'mon it's late we should all go to bed and tomorrow morning we'll figure things out."

All three of them head in side the tent and climb into their respective sleeping bags.

* * *

Sometime during the night Catherine wakes up, for no reason really, she just wakes up. Her eyes adjust to the darkness and she looks around. Adam is sleeping soundly, but Shawn isn't.

His lips have turned a shade of purple and he is shaking violently.

Catherine jabs Adam awake and makes him look at Shawn. He gets a look of panic in his eyes.


End file.
